


Until Next Time

by Thatsjusttoobad



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsjusttoobad/pseuds/Thatsjusttoobad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack hears crying and comes to the rescue, but soon he might need rescuing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

One winter's night, Jack laughed while soaring through the snow peacefully descending from the sky when his ears picked up the sound of a child silently crying somewhere in eastern Alaska and he decides to check it out if it's Pitch causing a nightmare.

Ever since Jack had become a Guardian, not much had changed except now he had to keep tabs on the King of Shadows. Not that Jack was complaining about seeing Pitch every so often; the lord of nightmares was really quite attractive.

Jack softly landed on the top of a dumpster a few feet away from the source of the sobs, turning his head in all different directions to find where the child was. He stood in an alleyway wondering what poor kid lived in this damp hole of a city. The Guardian of Fun couldn’t see much, however, as most of the alley was covered in dark shadows.

* * *

 

Pitch’s lips curled up in a mischievous grin, knowing his plan had been successful. He had actually managed to lure the legendary _Jack Frost_ right into his grasp. Pitch hid in the shadows with his nose level with Jack’s dick. The master of all things evil can't help but wonder what kind of things this pale boy and his cock could do so Pitch waits until Jack is about to leave, when his guard is almost completely down.

The first order of business is to take away Jack’s staff, leaving the little pip-squeak defenseless. Then, Pitch would have his way with the other man.

* * *

 

Out of nowhere, a hand reached out and ripped the tall staff from Jack’s grasp; throwing it through a shadow to somewhere in Miami. Following soon after the thieving hand was the face of none other than the legendary Pitch Black. Jack is taken aback whence he saw the blown pupils residing in the taller man’s eyes. Using this brief moment of hesitation, Pitch conjured black sand to tie Jack at his wrists and ankles. Pitch could tell Jack was about to loudly protest and added a sandy gag to decorate Jack’s face.

Pitch stood for a moment admiring his handiwork and deciding that he quite liked Jack like this. However much Pitch loved looking at Jack like this, looking was not what the Shadow Lord was here to do tonight. He pranced over to where Jack was struggling on the ground and lazily wrapped his long grey fingers around the bottom of Jack’s hoodie. In one swift movement, the jacket was ripped off and thrown off into a dark corner; soon followed by a pair of tan pants.

Jack had finally noticed that he had stopped his struggling, his only way to freedom and resumed, only this time the surprisingly strong sand chains tightened making escape impossible.

Alas, his attempt for escape stopped abruptly as the wind was knocked out of Jack’s thin chest when Pitch threw him, stomache up, against the cold hard ground. Jack gasped for air, letting out small whimpers with every breath. He opened his eyes when he realized they’d been shut. However, the man of winter slammed them shut again when a wave of rhythmic pain smacked his nerves.

Without hesitation, Pitch had broken through Jack’s barrier and now thrusted maliciously in and out. In between pants Jack would yell for the maker of darkness to stop even though there wasn’t enough people in this area that believed enough in either of them to see or hear this. Jack yelling in pain, however, only made Pitch go harder, faster.

As the Leader of Nightmares neared his climax, he looked down at the twitching boy beneath him to find that he’d grown.

Jack heard Pitch comment something about Jack’s prick but when the moment came for Jack to snarkily reply, nothing but a loud moan escaped Jack as Pitch finished into him.

Pitch pulled out painfully slow and grasped the winter spirit. While being roughly jerked off, Jack fought back tears. This was not OK. At all. Even though he knew it was useless, the bringer of fun struggled against his bonds. This caused the sand chains to tighten enough to begin rubbing Jack’s wrists raw but not as raw as Pitch was rubbing him.

Just as Jack was about to finish, the hand grasping him disappeared along with the man it belonged to and, as much as Jack hated it, he yelled for Pitch to come back and finish what he started for the albino could not because of the chains. In response, the shadows cackled,

"Until next time, snowflake"


End file.
